


Immiscible

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Steve gets hurt because he never listens to the reader and she ends up saving him.





	Immiscible

[Y/N] couldn't stop fidgeting in her chair. She was sitting in the hallway of the medical wing of the compound. Both of her legs were shaking showing her anxiety. She covered her face with her hands and felt a stinging in her eyes.

If Steve just listened to her this wouldn't have happened. But who was she kidding? Steve and her were like water and oil. They could never come to an agreement on anything. If he picked to go right she would say the left is better and fight about it for 2 hours. Both of them were the definition of stubborn and never really tried to work out their differences. Now here they were here suffering the consequences. 

The mission was rather simple. Break into the Hydra base, get the information, and leave as fast as they could. Turns out it just so happened to be recruitment day at the base which resulted in way too many soldiers for two people to fight even if they were enhanced beings.

\- Flashback -

"Steve, we have to abort the mission now. There's no way we can fight our way through this one." [Y/N] spoke into her comm. 

"Not happening do you know how long we've been tracking this down? If we leave we'll lose everything." Steve snapped back. 

"Do you have a death wish Rogers?" [Y/N] said in a frustrated tone while kicking a soldier in the jaw. "I know we'll have to start back at square one but at least we won't be dead!"

"If you're scared, go back to the quinjet. I can handle it myself." He remarked in a bitter tone while knocking out a couple of soldiers with his shield. 

Anger spiked through her. Who the hell was he calling scared? Before she could even process anything a large blast came from behind her. [Y/N] jumped behind an overturned jeep. Suddenly she realized that Steve was in close proximity to the blast. Without a second thought, she got up and ran as fast as she could to find him.  
She shouted for him but wasn't given any response. 

"Oh my God." [Y/N] found Steve and ran to him. "Steve! Steve! It's me [Y/N]!" She said to him frantically. "Bring in the quinjet, Rogers is down." She spoke into her comm. 

He was breathing but most likely semi-conscious making it difficult for him to speak. She took off his helmet to see he was bleeding a lot from one side of his head. He had burns on his arms. She found his shield and wore it on her arm. She had to get him out of here before the Hydra men recovered from the blast. [Y/N] put one of his arms around her shoulder and tried to stand up. His weight shifted on to her as she stood up and started making her way to the jet. "God, what does this man eat?" She questioned herself. 

\- End of Flashback -

The door to the room opened and Dr. Cho came out. You stood up with slightly teary eyes.

"There's nothing to worry about [Y/N]." Dr. Cho said to [Y/N] with a smile. "The Captain is doing ok now but his injuries will need more time to heal than usual. He's awake now if you would like to speak to him." 

"Thank you, Dr. Cho! I really can't express how grateful I am." [Y/N] said with a smile. 

"It's nothing. I'm just doing my job and now your job is to take care of your captain." Helen said with a wink as she left. 

[Y/N] stood there with heat rushing to her cheeks. "He is not my captain." She mumbled to herself. 

She tried to cool down before opening the door. She peaked through and look inside to see Steve with bandages around his head and arms. He was sitting up in bed. She gave him a crooked smile. 

"Can I come in?" She asked. 

"Of course," Steve replied with a soft smile.

She shut the door behind her and walked up to him to stand by the bed. 

"So how are you feeling?" She asked nicely. 

"I'm feeling ok. There's not so much pain the serum helps. So does the morphine they gave me." He told her. 

"Well that's good," she said while turning to look at the medical equipment. 

An awkward silence filled the room for what felt like hours. Both of them were looking away from each other and didn't know what to say. [Y/N] couldn't bear the silence anymore so she opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off. 

"Thank you for saving me," Steve said sheepishly. "I thought you were going to leave me there."

 

"And why would I do that?" Said [Y/N] with shock. 

"Because you hate me," Steve said still not looking at her. 

[Y/N] felt a pang in her chest. She felt bad that he would think that way about her. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him. 

"I don't hate you, Steve." She affirmed. He looked up at her with slight shock. [Y/N] never realized just how beautiful his eyes were until now. "It's true you drive me absolutely crazy most of the time. But I don't hate you and I never will." She stated with a smile. 

"I'm sorry, I always thought you did because we fight so much," Steve said with a tone of guilt. "The truth is [Y/N] I've always liked you. From the first moment I met you. I thought you didn't like me so I acted the way I did. I'm so sorry."

[Y/N] could feel herself burning up as he said this. Her heart was beating at an outrageous pace. 

Steve noticed this and began scrambling for words to say. "I-I mean t-that is I've always liked you as a - as a f-friend yeah like like that. That's what I'm trying to say." His face was red with embarrassment. God, he really messed up this time. 

[Y/N] reached over and gave him a peck on the lips. He stared at her trying to figure out what just happened, his face turning 50 different shades of red. 

"I like you too Steve, maybe even a little bit more than just a friend." She said with a smirk. "How about to compensate me for saving your ass you take me out for ice cream when you're out of here hmm?"

"Are you asking me out on a date [L/N]?" Steve questioned with a cocky grin. 

"No you're asking me and I say yes." She said with a toothy grin. 

He leaned into her and kissed her. "Sounds like a deal." 

 

"So since I saved your sorry ass does that make me the leader of the team?" [Y/N] questioned. 

"Don't push it doll." Steve deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you like it! 
> 
> Wow! almost 200 hits and it hasn't even been a day yet! Wow thank you 😔💕


End file.
